I Think
by Uchiha.Rukia
Summary: Summary: Miyuki Hikari, Is Just an Average High School Student, So Why did She End up Here? In A World Completely different World, Will She Change The Course Of Events? OC X OC


I Think

Summary: Miyuki Hikari, Is Just an Average High School Student, So Why did She End up Here? In A World Completely different World, Where at Any Given Moment She Could be killed. Will she change The Course of Unraveling events? Why is she Seeing Familiar Faces everywhere? OC X OC, OC X Someone. Rated T Just In case.

_Thoughts or Narration_

Chapter 1:

I Think I'm Dead

_Hello, My Name Is Miyuki Hikari. I Was Just An Average High School Student, Until The Day That Changed Everything. That Was the Day I Died. You May Ask If I'm Dead, How Can I Tell You My Story, Well I'm Not Entirely Sure why. But I Ended Up In World Completely Different from My Own. I Know I can Never Go Back. So I'll Tell You My Story, From The Very Beginning._

October 24th

_October 24__th__ Started out like Any Other Day, I Got Up, got Dressed and Went to School._

_After School I Waited Outside, Nothing Out Of The Ordinary._

"Miyuki!!" I Turned Around To See My Boy Friend Shiro Running Toward Me In A Similar Uniform. I Was Wearing A Plain Black Skirt, White Button Up Top, And A Black Tie, On My Shirt Pocket On My Chest Was The School Emblem, He Wore Instead Of A Skirt, Black Dress A Pants, Other Than That There Were Not To Many differences.

"Hey Shiro!" I Said, I Wrapped My Arms Around him Giving Him A Quick Hug, Before Letting Go, And Saying "Let's Go"

Shiro and I Have Been Dating for A Little Over, 1 Year, So We Were Pretty Close. Well That Was An Understatement, But Still. We walked Down the Street Hand In Hand, Not Saying Much Of anything, It Was Silent, But Not Awkward. When We Reached The Street Corner He Let Go Of My Hand To Lean Down And Tie His Shoe. I Continued, Walking down the street, When I Saw a Little Girl that Looked About 3 or 4 Cross The Street, A Speeding Car Was About Half Way Down The Street With no Intention Of Stopping, I Ran into the Street to save the little Girl, I Tried And Feel onto My Knee's I Blinked The Girl Was Gone, And the Car Was Almost 10 Feet from Hitting Me, the World Slowed Down, Shiro Was Looking Up In Horror, His Eyes Wide In Fear He Shouted "MIYUKI!!".

_Everything Had Happened So Fast._

The Speeding Car Hit Me Right In the Side, I Heard Bones Cracking I Know I Broke A Few And It Sent me Flying At Least 5 feet, I Landed On My Back, And Coughed Out Blood, the Car Has Stopped The Driver Got Out in Horror Of what Had Just Happened, The Driver Ran To Get Help I'd Imagine. Shiro Was Running toward Me, With A Horror Stricken Face, Like He Just saw A Ghost. He Skidded To A Halt, and Leaned Down "Miyuki…." Was The Only Thing He Said as He was knelt down next To Me.

I smiled A bittersweet Smile, "Shiro, I Love You" I Said in Soft Voice. Shiro Frowned and said,

"Don't Say That, Don't Act like It's over!! Miyuki You're Going to live…"

I Laughed but It Was Not A Happy One, It was dry And Bitter. I Began To Cough, sum Blood came Out with It, a few drops Blood ran down the side of my lips, Shiro Put His hand to My face, And Brushed My Black Hair From My Face. Shiro's Pale Green Eyes That Always Had That Hint of Amusement in them, Where Empty and Sad, He looked like he was going to break any moment. "Face It Shiro, I'm not going to make it this time…" My Voice was Shaky, and there were Chocked Sobs. A Few Tears Slid Down My Face. I Felt A few Drops of Water Fall onto My face and it Began Raining.

Shiro Looked Up, His Eye's Wet, A Few Tears Fell from His Eyes, His Spiky Brown Hair Stuck To His Face, "Miyuki, I Love You" He Said In almost a whisper. He Accepted The Fact That I was going To die, I Wasn't going to make it. I Broke Down Crying, And Let More Tears Out as I Laid there Dying Next To The Boy I Loved. I began to feel Colder, I Was Slipping Away.

"Goodbye" I said In Almost a Whisper, He Leaned in And Kissed Me, the Last Thing I was him crying, and Then Everything Went Cold.

I Felt Warm, But I Thought I Was dead…"_Is It Because I'm on the verge Of Death?"_ I Opened My Eyes, Oddly I Saw Green Leaves, I Got Up, I Expected To Feel Extreme Pain, But I Only Felt Minor Pain, All That Covered My Body instead Of My Cut's and deep wounds that I expected I saw only scrapes and bruises. I Got Up, And Walked To Where The Trees Seemed Less Dense. My Hair Was Probably a Mess So I Shock What Were Probably twigs And Leaves out Of My Hair and Brought It into a Pony Tail. I undid My Tie and Unbuttoned My Top and Let it Drop to the ground leaving me in a black tank top and skirt, thankfully I chose to wear my tennis shoes today.

"_Well It Appears I'm In Some Distance land, Not Sure How I Got Here though, Maybe I should act like I lost my memory?"_

I began thinking To Myself, I Snapped Myself out of my thoughts and continued walking hoping to get out of here. I Reached What Seemed To Be A Trail. I Looked Both at Both ends Of the trail thinking Of Witch one to take, I Ended Up Walking Left. I Saw What Looked Like to be three males and one female walking down the trail, They All Appeared To Be Around My Age Except the Oldest Male, He Looked In his Mid-twenties well the other 3 seemed in their mid-teens. I Sat Down On The Side Of the trail, thinking of what to do. The Female Had Pink Hair And Was Wearing a red Chinese style shirt, and a pink skirt, one of the males had spiky blonde hair and seemed to be wearing a black and orange jumpsuit, another had short black hair and looked albino, he was wearing what looked like mid drift top and black pants. The older looking man looked to be wearing a blue jump suit and mask the covered most of his face, He Had Silver Hair Yet He Looked Like he was in his twenties, he also had a green jacket with many pockets, the only thing they had in common is they all were wearing strange headbands, with the same symbol.

Out Of Nowhere, I got this intense and I Passed Out then I saw The Girl With Pink Hair run over to me, probably wondering what was wrong.

A/N: Okay I Promise Not to Drop This story like I did with all my other one's, anyway the songs that inspired me to write this chapter were

Slipped Away By Avril Lavinge

And Piano Song By The Mile After

P.S

I DON"T OWN ANYTHING cept My OC's Miyuki And Shiro.

Okay If U Want To See What My OC's Are They Are On My Profile Kk….

If I get at least 8 or so review ima update K!!! :D


End file.
